


NO CAPES!

by quicksylver28



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humour, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what i am doing when i should be writing my NANO. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO CAPES!

After the whole 'Rod" incident , Sheppard had been wary of any talk of parallel universes. So when Atlantis made contact with an alternate sister city, he'd been a bit skeptical. But, with the scientists geeking out all over the place, Elisabeth geeking out on diplomacy and cultivating good relations with 'Bizarro' Atlantis (as he'd come to call it in his head) and the city herself geeking out over the contact, well as much as a city could geek out, John had no choice but to swallow his objections and risked being labeled as a Debbie Downer.

Weeks of negotiations and fostering of good will and Bizzaro Atlantis had agreed to install a new power supply with a stupidly long name that he could not understand even with his masters in math. But Rodney could and that was all that mattered really. Besides, looking at the way he was bouncing on his toes, his blue eyes devouring the sight of package after package of shiny metal and glass being unwrapped, it was like every Christmas rolled into one for McKay.

His team, Elisabeth, Radek and the Bizarro liaison were in the observation theatre. Rodney and Radek were bugging Weir to let them go into the installation room, Elisabeth was blanking them, Teyla was making nice with the liaison and Ronon was hulking against the far wall. John decided to join him there lest McKay try to pull him into the argument.  
A sharp voice drew their attention to the room below. A shapely brunette in snug overalls strode into the room, belting out orders as the geeks scrambled to obey.

"You… with the pliers, Dixie Cup, get off that and check the couplings on the main adjustor. You, Brony Tail, get on the power levels, alert me to any fluctuations. Dude Two and Too Dude, I need readings on the delta emissions and check to see if any of the manifold supports have stripped, I'm getting a slight wobble. "

She snaps her fingers as two geeks walk by carrying a odd shaped pipe.

"Bikini Carwash, take Tea With Honey and check core tubes one more time…"

" Just because I'm a woman doesn't give you the right to call me that. I have a name you know" one of the scientists holding the pipe complains.

The brunette frowns.

"I don't really care what your name is. This isn't facebook. We're not here to be friends. We are here to SCIENCE. I won't remember your name anyway. Besides, who said I was talking to you? Have you ever washed cars in a bikini?"

The scientist flushed and murmured her denials, turning head to see the balding, middle aged holding the pipe's other end giving her a shit eating grin. Her mouth formed the small silent oh of epiphany. The brunette continued.

"The names I pick remind me of the person I'm addressing and since you are so anxious for one, I'm gonna call you Dye Job." she smirked. "So, Dye Job, why are you wearing a lab coat?"

The newly christened Dye Job frowned and tried to answer but the doctor continued.

"Lab coats are for in the lab. This is not the lab. This is an installation. Lab coats can snag, knock over, get caught in and catch on something and that can mean death for you, for me, for all of us. What's the first rule in an installation?"

Dye Job, shakes her head, not knowing whether she should speak.

The Doc purses her lips and addresses the room as a whole. "Rule number one?"

Voices thunder through the massive room. "NO CAPES"

The brunette raises an eyebrow and people scramble to do their jobs.

John lets out an impressed exhale. "She's something."

The liaison smiles proudly. "Ah yes, Doctor McKay Sheppard is one of our best and brightest. She will do a remarkable job in streamlining your technology and ours."

John goggled and swung to meet Rodney's surprised blue eyes. "Did you say McKay - Sheppard?" he chokes out, coughing a little.

" Yes, Doctor Meredith R. McKay Sheppard. Wife of Colonel John Sheppard. I thought you knew."

John hadn't known. He'd left the passenger manifest with Lorne as an emergency had come up off world and he trusted in his 2IC to keep things secure. He leaned forward and rested his hands against the dais, unwittingly switching on the PA system for the observation deck.

"McKay Sheppard?" he said, startling a little when she swung abruptly to look up at the observers. And fuck if she didn't have Rodney's eyes, his crooked smile, curves for days and that same killer ass.

"fuck me" John murmured, his whisper picked up by the mike and echoed through the lab.

The brunette gave and full rich laugh that warmed him through and through. She held up her left hand, the light glinting off a simple gold wedding band as she looked up into the viewing booth with a grin.

"Been there, done that"


End file.
